YOUR LIPS
by mandakyumin
Summary: nggak bisa buat summary,, yang penting kyumin is real ! langsung bac ajah yah


YOUR LIPS

REMAKE DARI KOMIK KARYA TAMURA KOTOYU

CAST

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

AND OTHER

RATE : M

YAOI

GENDRE : ROMANCE

ONESHOOT

Happy reading

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku memasuki tahun ajaran baru di kelas 3 SMA ini. Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit malas masuk hari ini, mengingat pelajaran belum dimulai seperti biasanya. Ahh perkenalkan namaku lee sungmin, aku seorang namja yang tamoan yah itu menurutku tapii teman-temanku dan keluargaku lebih suka memanggilku dengan sebutan cantik. Ck padahal jelas-jelas aku itu namja bukan yeonja. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir yah walaupun aku tidak belajar hari ini tapi tetap saja aku akan pulang sesuai dengan jam pulang sekolah , mengingat peraturan di sekolah ini yang sangat ketat. Kurapikan bukuku yang berserakan di atas meja yang tadi sempat aku keluarkan untuk mengisi waktu yang kosong, lalu kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu kelas untuk pulang, namun sebelum aku menuju pintu kelas seeorang memegang bahuku. Mau tidak mau aku menolehkan wajahku kearahnya dan bertanya kepadanya.

" ada apa wookie?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos kepada temanku yang memegang bahuku tadi

" ck apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kan kau menjadi pengurus perpustakaan yang baru, kenapa mau pulang ?"

" kenapa harus aku ?"

" ck suruh siapa kau bolos waktu pemilihan " benar juga apah yang dikatakan wookie kenapa waktu itu aku bolos, batinku dalam hati. Tapi aku malas lebih baik pulang saja

" ck wookie aku tidak mau, aku ingin pu..." tiba-tiba wookie memotong perkataanku

" aku sangat suka dengan minnie yang bekerja dengan baik, loh." Aku menatap wookie yang sudah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, aku tidak bisa menolaknya kalau sudah mengeluarkan wajah seperti itu. Dengan berat hati aku menurutinya dan mengambil kertas yang berisi pengurus kelas dari tangan wookie untuk melihat siapa patnerku. Aku tertegun setelah membacanya ' cho kyuhyun', apa kah aku bermimpi, dia yang akan menjadi patnerku ? sungguh apakah aku benar-benar bermimpi, omonaaa tamatlah riwayatku?. Bukannya aku tidak suka kepadanya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik kepadanya, dia pintar, tampan dan kaya disekolah ini pun banyak yang memujanya. Hanya saja sifatnya sangat dingin, cuek dan menutup diri dari lingkungan sekolah yang membuatnya tidak mempunyai teman, bahkan temannyapun hanya 3 orang dan itu pun mereka sudah berteman dari kecil, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan pesonanya sebagai seorang idol di sekolah ini.

Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju perpustakaan, kulihat kyuhyun sudah mulai bekerja. Setelah meletakan tas ku aku mendekati meja kyuhyun lalu duduk di depannya membantu nya mencatat buku yang yang baru saja di kembalikan dan juga buku yang dipinjam. Aku memperhatikannya yang sedng serius mencatat di depanku. Mulai dari dahinya lalu turun ke dua matanya kehidungny alualu kebibirnya. Bibirnya berdarah, kenapa bibirnya berdarah ?

Dengan sedikit gugup aku memanggilnya " kyuhyun-ah bibirmu berdarah " sambil menatapku dan tersenyum aneh kepadaku dia mengusap bibir bawahnnya dengan pelan dan berkata

" ohh ini tadi tergigit " jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum aneh kepadaku

Aku terpaku dengan jawabannya ,, tergigit? Mungkin kah mereka melakukannya disini, bercinta didalam perpustakaan. Sebenarnya sku sudah mendengar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun sering melakukannya diluar sana dengan gadis disekolah ini, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan melakukannya disni, disekolah di ruang perpustakaan. Walaupun termasuk ruang yang jarang di kunjungi tapi aku salut dengannya, walau bagaimanapun ini masih di lingkungan sekaloh. Akhh aku jadi sangat peasaran, aku tidak memungkirinya bahwa aku telah jatuh kepada pesonanya.

YOUR LIPS

_**Ke esokan harinya di perpustakaan sekolah **_

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan semangat menuju perpustakaan hari ini, aku tidak sabar untuk berduaan dengannya, kkk katakanlah aku gila tapi aku memang sudah terpesona kepadanya apalagi aku masih memikirkan tentang kejadian kemarin. Aku ingin tau kyu melakukannya dengan siapa mengingat ketika aku datanng kesana hanya ada dirinya seorang.

" ahh, sungmin-ah hari ini datang lebih cepat yah dari pada kyuhyun – ah "ujar heechul seonsaengnim kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas keapadanya. Jadi kyuhyun belum datang ysh padahal tadi dia yang lebih dulu keluardari kelas, lalu dia kemana tanyaku dalam hati. Akhh terpasaksa deh hari ini aku mengerjakannya lebih dulu. Man pekerjaannya banyak sekali.

" ahh salah, gawat ini,aku butuh penghapus " ketika aku sibuk mencari penghapusku yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingku dan memberikan penghapus miliknya

" ahh gomawo kyu" dia hanya diam lalu duduk di kursi tepat di depanku seprti kemarin. Ck memangnya apah yang kau harapkan lee sungmin pabbo, memang sudah sifatnya seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi.

"lho? Kenapa Tidak bisa dihapus? malah semakin banyak coretannya, jangan-jangan" aku langsung meneliti pengahpus itu dan bingo kecurigaanku benar, dia telah memasukkan isi pensil kedalam penghapus tersebut. Lalu aku menoleh kearahnya dan ku lihat dia sedang menahan tawanya aku hanya mendengus kecil melihatnya, ternyata dia punya sedikit sisi kekanakan yah. Karna tidak tahan dia pun tertawa dengan keras. Wajahnya makin tampan jika tertawa seperti itu. Aku terus memandanginya samapai dia berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan bosan dengan suasana yang hening aku pun dengan berani bertanya kepadanya,

" kyuhyun – ah badannya atletis yah ?" aku merutuki mulutku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadanya,ini semua salahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku, aku kan jadi salah tingkah

" ah, banyak orang yang bilang seperti itu kepadaku " tenyata tidak buruk juga aku bertanya seperti itu buktinya dia menjawab pertanyaan ku

" beda sekali dengan punya ku . perutku tidak sebagus punya mu, makanya aku menutupinya dengan berpakaian agak besar agar tidak kelihatan. Tetapi eommaku selalu bilang bahwa aku akan imut dengan badan yang berisi, ck jelas-jelas aku namja aku juga ingin mempunyai perut seperti mu. Aku tidak pernah memperlihatkannya kepada keluargaku tentang bentuk perutku" aku berkat seperti itu tapi tanpa sadar aku telah mengetatkan segaram yang aku pakai sambil berdiri agar kyuhyun bisa melihatnya.

"apa sungmin-ah mau liat punya ku juga " dia bersisik tepat di telingaku

Degh

Degh

Degh

Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar suaranya yang seksi di samping telingaku.

"kalian masih bekerja ? apa aku mengganggu kalian ?"tanaya heechul seonsaengnim kepada kami. Aku sedikit bersyukur heechul seonsaengnim datang setidaknya jantunng ku terselamatkan kali ini. Kalian tidak tau saja bagaimana perasaanku tadi, jantungku seakan mau lepas dari tempatnya.

" ah heechul seonsaengnim, tidak kok. Kami sedikit lagi juga selesai"

" wahh kyuhyun – ah bibirmu sudah sembuh betul yah ?"

" ahh iya seonsaengnim"

Apa maksudnya? Apa kyuhyun melakukannya dengan heechul seonsaengnim. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Yang aku tau heechul seonsangnim sudah menikah walaupun aku akui dia masih kelihatan cantik.

" aku ketoilet dulu" ujarku kepada mereka dengan muka menunduk . saat aku melewati heechul seonsaenim aku berkata kepadanya

" anda ini ternyata macan betina yah " yang menggigit bibir kyuyun – ah lanjutku dalam hati. Entah apah yang ku rasakan saat ini yang pasti aku merasa sangat cemburu mengetahui faktanya. Walaupun rumor itu sudah beredar lama tapi aku tidak pernah percaya karena aku tidak pernah melihat buktinya langsung. Tetapi hari ini aku mendapatkan buktinya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kyuhyun,tapi aku mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku keluar dari toilet dan langsung berlari menuju perpustakaan, aku ingin mencium cho kyuhyun. Setelah masuk kedalam perpustakaan aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju kyuhyun dan langsung menciumnya tepat dibibirnya, kulumat kasar bibir bawahnya aku ingin membuktikan kepadanya bahwa aku bisa juga menjadi macan betina. Aku tetap melumat bibirnya dengan kasar walaupun kyu tidak mebalasnya aku tau mungkin dia sedikit syok dengan apa yang aku lakukan. setelah 3 menit ciuman sepihakku aku melpaskan ciumannya dn berkat

" apa ciumanku lebih baik dari heechul seonsaengnim? Tunggu jangan dijawab dulu aku tau pertanyaan ku tidak sopan. Tapi mulai saat ini aku akan berjuan menjadi macan betina yang kyu harapkan, jadi mulai saat ini pandanglah aku . jangan pernah memandang orang lain" jantungku berdebarkencang. Aku mendang matanya yang sedang memandang kearahku. Lalu dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku

" padahal aku hanya sedikit jahil, jadi ada satu kesalahpahaman yang ingin aku jelaskan kepadamu "

" kesalah pahamanan apah "

" sebenarnya bibir ku berdarah karena aku menabrak rak buku ketika mauu mengambil lensa kontakku yang jatuh dan heechul seonsaengnim melihatnya langsung "

" ja,,, jadi itu bukan karena dicium heechul seonsaengnim " sungguh aku sangat malu mendengarnya, ternyata aku salah . kurasakan wajahku memerah, ohh ya ampun apa yang tadi aku lakukan, aku sudah menciumnya dan secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau aku mencintainya. Perlahan-lahan kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya kerahku

" aku ingin merasakannya lagi, maaf yah kalau nanti tergigit "

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku kyuhyun langsung melumat bibirku lembut. Sungguh ciumannnya sangat membukkan, hingga tanpa sadar aku ikut membalas ciumannya kepadaku. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di kepalanya. Meremas lembut rambutnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasanku akan nikmatnya ciuman ini hingga tanpa sadar tangannya sudah berada di bokongku dan meremasnya lembut

"eeughhhh ... kyuhhhh" lenguhku di sela-sela ciuman kami. Dengan perlahan kami melepaskan ciuman kami

" saranghae.. mianhae karna aku sudah menjahillimu... aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu sungguh " kutatap mata kyuhyun untu mencari kebohongan di matanya namun yang kudapat hanya tulus penuh cinta

" nado saranghae kyunnie " ucapku terseyum manis dan dia langsung melahap bibirku lagi kali ini lebih brutal dari yang tadi tapi aku menyukainnya. aku melenguh sedikit ketika lidah kyuhyun membelai bibirku agar aku mebukanya. Dengan senang hati aku membuka bibirku dan membiarkannya menjelajahi mulutku. Lagi-lagi aku mendesah disela-sela ciuaman kami, ciuamannya sungguh sangat memabukkan. Perlahan-lahan dia melepskan ciuman kami dan berkata

" kau ingin melanjutkannya dimana chagi? Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya disini kan ? tapi tidak mungkin juga menghentikannya, karena punya ku sudah sangatt hard sayanghh "

" ahhhh, di toilet sajahhhhh kyuhhhhh " ckck dasar kyuhyun mesum untungnya hechul seonsaengnim sudah pulan. Tanpa aba-aba kyuhyun mengankatku dan menggendongku ala koala sambil terus menciumku.

"aahhhh,, ahhhh akhhh kyuuuuhhhh " sungguh aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku sudah full naked seperti ini.. aku sungguh tidak menyadarinya. Aku terus mendesahkan namanya sambil memperhatikannya yang sedang berjongkok dibawahku sambil mengulum junior ku , menaik turunkan kepalanya tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam yang kannanya terus membelai puting ku kadang meremasnya dan yang satunya kadang kemainkan twissbaall ku sungguh. Sungguh aku tidak sanggup menerima kenikmatan ini. Keadaan kyuhyun tak jauh sama dengan ku di juga sudah full naked

" kyuhhhhh suu... ahhh sudahhh hen ahhh hentikannhhh kyuuhh..owhhh " ohh sungguh ini sangat gila

" kyuhhh akuu mauuuu ahhhh cummmmhhhh... ahhhhhh kyuhhhhh " tidak lama aku pun cum. Kyuhyun sibuk menjilati cairan sperma yang ada di juniornya sampai habis.

" chagiii akuuhh sudah tidak tahan.. kau menungginglah ..." ucapku sambil menuntunku untuk menungging di depaannya

"ahhh kyuhhh,, masukkkhhh akhh kannhhh... jangan menggodakuhh kyuuuu "

Tanpa aba-aba kyuhyun memasukan juniornya ke lubang analku... sungguh demi tuhan ini sangat sakit. Rasanya diriku seperti dibelah menjadi 2

" mianhae chagiya... mianhae .. mianhae " ucapku sambil terus mencium punggung dan membuat tanda disana...

" bergeraklah kyu"

Setelah aku berucap seperti itu kyuhyunpun langsung menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mudur secara perlahan-lahan sambil tangannya terus mengurut juniorku dan memilin putingku. Kadang aku meringis merasakan lubangku yang masih agak perih...

"AKHHHHH" aku mendongakkan kepala ku keatas saat kyu menemukan titik kenikmatanku didalam sana

" ahhh .. there kyuhhhh.. ahhh .. mhhh " racau ku semakin kencang saat kyuhyun selalu mengenai prostatku.

" ahhh kyuhhh ... mooreeehhhhh .. ahhh .. deppppeeerrrrhhhh ... aahhhhh ... ohhhh " tubuhku bergetar hebat merasakan kenikmatan yang baru aku peroleh tersebut

"damn! Shhhh ... kauhh sangat nikmat chagihhhh "

" mhhh .. ahhhh ...ahhh kyuhhhh "

Aku hanya bisa mendesah terus, tidak lama aku mersakan akan mencapai puncaknya orgasmenya lagi

"kyu-kyuhyunnhh.. ahhh .. akuhhhh "

"togetherhh babbyyyyhhh ..." dan tidak lama kemudian

"AKHHHH!"

CROOOTT

CROOOTT

CROOOTT

Kami kllimaks dalam waktu bersamaan. Dadaku naik turun dengan mata terpejam menikmati klimaks yang baru terjadi . lalu kyu menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan mengecup bibirku sebentar dan berkata

" saranghaeee " ucap kyu sambil menatap wajahku

" nado saranghae kyu " jawabku sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku sekarang memilikinya, walaupun cuek sebenarnya kyu itu orang yang baik.. danaku beruntung mendapatkannya.

**END **

Huaaa maaf yahhh ff nya gaje banget.. nggak tau kenapa pengen ajah ngeremake komik ini walaupun ada yang aku tambahin. Maaf kalo banyak typo. Dan aku nulisnya hanya dalam waktu 4 jam tanpa edit. Maaf juga kalo NC nya gagal. Maaf juga kalo nggak dapet feel nya..

Kalian galau yah liat foto itu. Sungguh aku biasa ajah.. mungkin aku akan tetap menjadi kyumin shipper appun yang terjadi.. karna aku percaya sama mereka.

Akhh gomawo sama yang mau baca, aku minta review nya ne .. maaf kalo banyak kesalahan

Annyeongg *bow

KYUMIN IS REAL !


End file.
